1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerial delivery device and, more particularly, to a personnel guided aerial delivery device which delivers a plurality of personnel or a combination of personnel and equipment to a specific target area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerial tandem systems have been utilized in the past wherein two people, or a single person and up to two-hundred (200 lbs) pounds of equipment are placed into a specified or predetermined area via a ram air parachute. However, the prior art has been limited in its ability to delivery, from an aircraft, more than two people and/or equipment to a specific area with a single parachute. What is needed in the art is a aerial delivery device which can delivery a plurality of personnel and/or equipment to a specific target area with the use of a single parachute. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.